


Girl From Mars

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Sara Ryder finds herself trapped in a closet with Harry Carlyle at the Ark Hyperion farewell party. Gosh. What could happen next? (Spoiler: Smut!)





	Girl From Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Leather & Lace romance trope event! ^_^ This is pretty much just an excuse to put Harry & Sara in a closet together and give them some sexy fun! ^_^ I also wrote this to the song 'Girl From Mars' by Ash. So I'd give it a listen if you feel so inclined.

The farewell party for the _Ark_ _Hyperion_ swelled around Sara in a wave of sound and light. Everywhere she looked people were laughing, dancing, and having the time of their lives. No expense had been spared, and booze and finger food flowed freely amongst the costumed guests.

The _Space Adventure_ theme of the party had been embraced by the attendees, and all of them had dressed to the nines. Space suits of varying designs, mock N7 armour, and women in skimpy alien costumes seemed to be the most popular. Sara idly sipped champagne and glanced down at her own skimpy Martian girl outfit, complete with antenna headband. Her father had been scandalised, she’d seen it in his eyes, but he hadn’t said anything.

Besides, he’d made her come to this party against her wishes, so he knew better than to criticise her choice of costume.

She downed the champagne and set the flute on a passing waiter’s tray, bored. Usually at these parties she would find herself a man and sweep them away for a night of sex, no strings attached. But everyone at this party seemed to be too drunk, too boring, or too married for her to be interested in them.

Raucous laughter rang out from a group of young men dressed in turian battle armour to her left, and they fell on each other drunkenly as they guffawed. Champagne sloshed out of their glasses as they eyed her, spilling across the floor. She got the message; whatever they’d said had clearly been sexual in nature about her, and probably _hadn’t_ been that funny.

Sara scowled and turned away, ignoring the drunken catcalls that rang out after her. Men, especially young men, were often idiots, and she had no time for them. Unfortunately, they didn’t share her distaste, and she jumped as one of them followed her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Well, hello there, sweetheart,” he slurred, his breath stinking of stale alcohol. “You’re looking a little lonely all by yourself. Want some company?”

“ _Hardly_.” She shrugged him off and stepped away, sneering. “I prefer men who know what they’re doing to little boys like you.”

The man’s jovial expression changed at her rejection, and he scowled. “Hey now, I’m just trying to be friendly. There’s no need to be like that.”

Sara ignored him and kept walking, but the man shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist.

“Hey!” she squeaked and tugged against his iron grip. “Let me go!”

He leered and began to draw her towards him. “Oh, I’ll let you go. But you need to give me something first-“

“I believe the lady asked you to let her go.” A figured stepped up next to them in an old-fashioned astronaut suit and the man froze. “ _Now_ ,” He repeated firmly.

Her would-be saviour was a handsome man who looked to be in his late forties. He seemed well built and fairly muscular judging from the corded muscles in his neck and the razor-sharp line of his jaw. His skin was darkly tanned, his eyes hazel, and his dark hair was flecked with silver. He had a distinguished look to him, but there was something tough too. Something that said he could look after himself.

A kind of confidence which she liked.

The drunkard’s hand tightened on her wrist for a moment, twisting painfully, and Sara gasped as the jolt of pain hit her like a bucket of icy water, bringing her back to earth. Sick of playing the good girl, she grit her teeth and brought her foot down on his, grinding her stiletto heel hard. He howled in pain and let her go, cocking his fist back and making as if to hit her.

He never got the chance.

Her good Samaritan in the astronaut suit hit him first with a quick punch to the jaw that spun the drunk in a full circle before his eyes rolled in his head and he crumpled to the ground. Gasps burst from the party goers around them, but Sara paid them no attention. She stared at her hero in awe, a bolt of lust shooting through her as she caught the flash of anger in his eyes.

_Now here was a man who she would gladly spend the night with._

“Come on,” Sara took the stranger’s hand as the drunk’s friends let out bellows of rage and began to head in their direction. “let’s get out of here.”

“If you insist.” He flashed her a quick grin, and together they raced through the crowd with the drunks in pursuit.

Sara dashed out of the main hall where the party was being held, and down a side corridor. After a few turns, she wrenched open the door to a storage closet just before the entrance to the kitchen and stepped inside, her handsome astronaut joining her. They slid the door shut and it closed with a _snick_ , leaving them in darkness.

Outside, they heard their pursuers drawing close, and Sara held her breath as they ran past, only relaxing when the sounds faded completely. Dimly she realised she was still holding the strangers hand and that they were pressed tightly together in the storage closet, his chest pressed to her back. A prickle of awareness danced along her spine, and she shivered.

“So, you do this a lot?” She asked casually in the darkness.

He laughed softly, the low rumble sending butterflies fluttering through her tummy. “Punch drunkards in the mouth for man-handling beautiful women?” His hand tightened around hers in a _distinctly_ sexual way, and he brushed his thumb along the back of her knuckles. “No, this is a new one for me. Normally I’m patching the drunks up since I’m a doctor. But I couldn’t stand by while that idiot pawed you.”

Sara grinned and pressed back against him, the pressure subtle but an obvious invitation. “Lucky me, however can I reward you?”

“Mmm. I can think of a few ways. But I think I’m the one who’s lucky.” His free hand drifted up slowly, giving her all the time in the world to protest as he slipped it around her waist, pulling her back against him more firmly, grinding their bodies together. “Ending my night with a lovely lady in my arms.”

“Well,” Sara turned to face him in the dark. “The night isn’t quite over yet. How about we get out of here and find someplace a little more … _comfortable_?”

The astronaut nodded in the dark with rustle of fabric. “Sounds perfect.”

She turned back to the door and started to open it when she paused, a terrible thought occurring to her. “Are we sure those men are gone? Maybe we should hide for a bit longer?”

“Maybe we should.” He agreed. “It’s better to be safe than sorry, after all.”

Sara chuckled and leaned back against him. “So, I guess we’re stuck in here for a while.”

“I suppose so.” He sounded as aroused as she did, and Sara shivered as he pressed his lips to her ear. “But how will we pass the time?”

“Oh, something tells me we’ll manage to keep busy.” She caught his hand in hers and placed it on her leg, guiding his hand with hers as she moved it up her body, sliding it along her inner thigh and under her silvery skirt.

He grunted with pleasure, and his other hand found her breast and began massaging slowly. “Mmm, I like the way you think. But, I don’t even know your name-“

“No names.” Sara told him, the idea of getting off in the dark with this stranger making her body tighten with need. “Let’s just enjoy the moment and each other. No strings attached.”

“I think that can be arranged,” his voice was a husky whisper as his fingers moved under her skirt and he stroked them against her, discovering for himself that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet. You want me that badly, huh?”

“Fuck yes,” Sara ground her ass against him and he hissed with pleasure. “You’re the first good thing that’s happened to me all night.”

He chuckled. “Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I’d been looking for a chance to approach you all evening. You were by far the sexiest woman at the party.”

“Sweet talker,” Sara murmured and nibbled his ear, enjoying the way he shuddered against her.

She reached between them to stroke the growing bulge in his pants, enjoying the feel of that hard length under her fingers. He growled an oath and thrust two fingers inside of her, working them in and out in a steady rhythm as she stroked him. Her hero, the doctor, wove a hand in her hair and tugged her head back so he could kiss her, his tongue swirling around hers.

Sara moaned into his kiss, a heavy warmth spreading through her as he slid his thumb over her clit, gently massaging the bundle of nerves. She arched against him, the warmth building and growing hotter by the moment; turning into a feverish kind of hunger. She could feel the strength in his body as he held her, and the thought of him taking her in the dark excited her more.

“God, I want you to fuck me,” she gasped as he kissed a burning path down her jaw and lightly bit her neck. “I want it hard and fast.”

He drew back slightly, his breathing shallow. “I don’t have any protection-“

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control. Just fuck me. I want you _now_.”

“God, yes.”

Her hero didn’t need any more urging. He spun her around and hoisted her skirt up, his hand squeezing her ass briefly, shaping her flesh, before he turned his attention to his own clothes. Sara rested her forearms against the wall and leaned forward as she heard the metallic husk of a zipper and the rustle of his suit coming down. Then he had hold of her hips and was stepping between her legs, one hand firm on her hips as he guided himself to her entrance.

Sara gasped and dug her nails into her palms as he began to push inside of her, working the head of his cock in slowly and then grabbing hold of her hair as he rammed himself home hard. They both moaned in pleasure as he hilted himself inside of her, then slowly drew himself back until only his tip remained and thrust hard again. It felt wonderful. _Incredible_. And sparks of pleasure burst alight within her core as he began to fuck her hard, each thrust rocking her forward on the balls of her feet.

She let her eyes drift closed and concentrated on the feel of his body moving within her; the slide of his cock and the pressure of his hard length stretching and filling her as he pounded away. Her orgasm built like a gathering storm, crackling with electricity and power, and stretching within her like a taunt wire. Sara rammed her hips back in time to his thrusts, her cries growing louder as he fucked her faster.

Her release crashed over her all at once, washing everything away except the earth-shattering pleasure of the moment. Like a scalding wave it poured over her and she let out a wordless cry of ecstasy as her legs trembled and she almost fell. He fucked her hard for another few seconds while she sobbed in pleasure, then buried himself balls deep in her, groaning as he gave into his own release.

Sara drifted back down to earth slowly. Her body hummed with barely contained pleasure and endorphins, and her hero, when he spoke, sounded exhausted but pleased.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he murmured against her neck, his lips curving into a smile.

She chuckled and gave him a quick kiss before she began to clean herself up. “You were pretty damned good yourself, Spaceman.”

“That’s Neil Armstrong, I’ll have you know,” he joked. “And what exactly are you? A Martian?”

“Just a girl from mars.”

He chuckled again, but there was an edge to it and he cupped her face briefly. “You’re definitely _not_ just a girl to me.”

His words filled her with a warm glow, and Sara grinned like an idiot as she finished dressing. They straightened their clothes and stepped out into the corridor. It was deserted. Wherever the drunken thugs had gone, it had been somewhere else. Which was a good thing since they’d hardly been quiet.

Sara fixed her hair and helped the doctor do up his astronaut costume, then they headed back to the party together.

On the threshold, he caught her hand and flashed her a charming smile as he brought her hand to his lips. “Not to be prosaic, but do you think I can see you again? Or was this a _one-night-only-no-strings-_ attached kind of thing?”

Sara hesitated as her clear green eyes swept his features. She wanted to see him again. She _liked_ him, and not just because he had tried to save her earlier. There was a strength and honesty to him that she found charming, not to mention he was brilliant in the bedroom. Or the _closet,_ as the case might be.

But … with her leaving for Andromeda soon, and him too no doubt, it was madness to start anything new.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. “I’d like to; you were amazing. But I can’t right now. This has to be a one time only thing. You know, with Andromeda and everything-“

“Ah yes. _Andromeda_.” He looked dazed, as though he’d forgotten about the Initiative. “In that case, I shall wish you good night-“

“Sara! There you are!”

Sara blinked as he father appeared through the crowd. His smile took in her doctor friend, who instantly dropped her hand and stepped back as though caught doing something wrong.

“Harry! I’d been wondering where you’d run off to!” Her father clapped the other man on the back and Sara’s mouth fell open as she realised who he must be; _Harry Carlyle_. Her father’s best friend and the medic for their Pathfinder team. He had to be.

Alex Ryder gestured towards Sara. “I see you’ve met my daughter, Sara?”

“ _Daughter_?” Harry looked shell-shocked and he stared at her with a mix of horror and fascination. “I mean … yes. We, err, met.” He floundered and looked at her helplessly, as though certain she would be repulsed or angry with him.

_Far from it,_ she thought, and struggled not to grin at his reaction.

Instead, Sara winked at him and nodded at her father. “Yes, Harry here saved me from a drunken lout.” She grinned as a wicked idea seized her, and with a smile she flicked open her omni-tool. “I guess we _will_ be seeing more of each other after all if we’re on the same team. Mind if we exchange numbers so you can help me out with that medical problem I was telling you about?”

For a second Harry just stared at her, then the corner of his mouth lifted in the tiniest of smirks and he nodded.

“You know,” he said conversationally, his eyes darting briefly to her father before sliding back to her. “You could come and see me tomorrow about that problem. It’s best to look into these things sooner rather than later.”

A vivid mental image of herself spread out on his medical exam table while he fucked her flashed through her mind, and Sara smiled broadly. “You know, I think I will. Thanks, Harry.”

He inclined his head in a brief gesture of goodbye, then he and her father moved into the depths of the party. Sara watched them go, her eyes fastened onto the form of Harry until he vanished.

_Maybe_ , she thought as she took a champagne flute from a passing waiter, _Andromeda wasn’t going to be all bad after all. At the very least it had a very sexy and very intriguing doctor in the form of Harry Carlyle, and she intended to get to know him very, very well indeed._

Sara Ryder smirked.


End file.
